Because of You
by SnarkWolf
Summary: Kaori decides to visit Nagisa's dreams and have a little chat with her.


Shizuma was quietly reading "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" when she heard the door open and a thud on the floor.

It was her girlfriend, Nagisa, exhausted after a long day at work, face down on the floor.

"I'm home." said the tired redhead with a slightly muffled voice.

Shizuma got up off her seat with a grin, picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Welcome home, Nagisa."

The younger girl quickly blushed a shade of red more vibrant than her hair.

"So, how was work?" asked Shizuma

"It's getting more stressful everyday. I have to keep running back and forth just giving manuscripts to my boss. I admit that he gets the job done, but he can be a total ass, especially to one of my co-workers. And editing doesn't get any easier."

replied Nagisa

"Hmm, how 'bout if I get some pizza for the both of us, and then we'll take a bath together after. What do you say?" the silver-haired girl proposed.

Nagisa blushed again. "Um, sure. Thank you so much, Shizuma. You always know to make me feel better. But c'mon, it's just me you're doing this for."

Shizuma giggled "Don't be silly, it's because it's you."

* * *

After dinner and bath time, the two young women climbed into their bed and kissed each other goodnight.

"Goodnight, Nagisa."

"Goodnight, Shizuma."

As soon as she close her eyes, Nagisa began to dream.

She then found herself sitting alone on top of a hill surrounded by many flowers and a few trees. But then she saw a shadowy figure under one of trees.

Nagisa quivered with fear but she curious enough to want to know who that was so she tried to the figure's attention.

"Sh-sh-show yourself, p-p-please. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." called Nagisa.

As soon as these words were heard, the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be Kaori Sakuragi, Shizuma's deceased first love.

Nagisa then became a little surprised and started thinking to herself, "OK, this is a little bit confusing. Why Kaori-san be visiting my dreams?"

Kaori gave a friendly smile and extended her hand to Nagisa.

"You must be Nagisa. Nice to meet you."

Although she was still a bit shocked, Nagisa shook the dark-haired girl's hand quite abruptly.

"Hey, you don't have to be so nervous. I came here so I could meet you and have a little chat." laughed Kaori.

The two girls sat under the tree and Kaori began to speak.

"Wow. Shizuma was right. You are as adorable as she says."

Nagisa's cheeks turned a little red upon hearing this remark.

"Uh, thanks. I guess. So, I'm wondering. Not to be rude or anything, but why are you visiting my dreams?" questioned the redhead.

"Well, I wanted to get to know Shizuma's new love and it looks like you're giving a good impression." Kaori answered.

"Really? Am I really that interesting to you?" Nagisa said in a befuddled expression.

"Haha, of course you are! You really seem to make Shizuma very happy, according to what I've observed from watching you two from the heavens."

"But how exactly do I make her happy?"

"You're always being considerate of her, making sure that she's okay. Always thinking about her. And it's looks like she's getting the message, considering all the lovemaking you two have been doing."

Nagisa quickly replied "Uh, I think it's best if we ignore that last part. Is that fine with you?"

"Sure, don't worry about it." said Kaori.

* * *

Then Kaori began to say something.

"You know, Nagisa. It fills my heart with joy to see Shizuma smiling for real after all these years. I don't think that anyone but you could achieve such a feat."

"What do you mean by that, Kaori?" asked Nagisa.

"What I mean is that I can finally rest easy knowing that Shizuma has someone that will always love her and stay by her side. I know in my heart that she really did love me. But ever since you two met, I've realized that you are someone she loves even more. You've picked up the pieces of her broken heart and sewn it back together. I will be forever be grateful to what you've done for her"

"Gosh, I've never thought that I could be that important to Shizuma. But I'm pretty sure she hasn't forgotten about you." said Nagisa.

"Nagisa, what's important now is that you're her number one. And as long as you're together, nothing will change. Just promise me one thing." assured Kaori.

"Anything, Kaori."

"Take good care of Shizuma. Only you can make her this happy, even if you're not trying. You being you is more than enough to keep her going." Kaori happily affirmed.

"I will keep that promise, Kaori. You can count on me!"

"I know you can do this, Nagisa. Trust me."

The next morning, Nagisa woke up wrapped in Shizuma's arms. The redhead began to smile and said to herself "I'm luckiest person in the world; I get be loved by you, Shizuma. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yeah, so this is my first post here, but not really my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it, guys.**

**Oh yes, in case you were wondering, I made Nagisa work in Marukawa Shoten (specifically the Emerald Team for some reason). I love universe blending.**


End file.
